falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
|race = Unicorn |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Image, Director |family = Sweetie Belle (sister) Velvet Remedy (Distant Grandniece) |statusintro = Presumably deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Azure |mane = Indigo |coat = Light gray |magic aura = Light blue |cutie mark = |accessories = Black Book}} Rarity was the leader of the Ministry of Image and was the original bearer of the Element of Generosity. History Pre-War Rarity was an exceptionally gifted unicorn in the area of non-traditional spells and a loyal friend to the Mane Six. Her special magical ability involved finding gemstones. During the War Rarity masterfully wove spells into gems that would then be infused into weapons and armor, and helped Rainbow Dash to create pegasi power armor that would later be used by the Enclave. She also displayed the ability to detect enchanted gemstones in zebra stealth cloaks by catching a zebra spy. After acquiring the Black Book, Rarity learned enough to understand and create magical barriers that could only be breached by specific ponies, indestructible soul jars, and enough of necromantic magic to immediately recognize the danger of the Pink Cloud. She also cut her soul into 43 pieces to make the statuettes containing an imprint of the soul of each of her friends inside them. Near the end of the war, and along with Fluttershy and Angel Bunny, Rarity was trapped inside Canterlot after Princess Celestia and Princess Luna surrounded the city with an impenetrable shield to defend against the incoming zebra missiles. Rarity's immediate reaction to the crisis was to find Fluttershy, who was at the Ministry of Peace Canterlot Hub. Realizing that the zebras had used her megaspells, Fluttershy had grown furious and had thrown a terminal through one of the regenerative-glass windows. By the time Rarity had arrived, the hole in the window had been reduced to the size of a baseball. Rarity had sought out Fluttershy in an attempt to bring her to Stable One before it sealed. Fluttershy was unwilling to save herself, feeling that she deserved to die. Before Rarity was able to convince Fluttershy to leave, the Pink Cloud appeared and engulfed the city. To prevent the Pink Cloud from entering the room, Rarity threw herself at the window and covered the hole with her hoof just before it hit the Ministry of Peace building. Even though the surface area that was exposed was small, the potency and concentration of the Pink Cloud rapidly drained Rarity's strength and fused her hoof to the window. Rarity then teleported Fluttershy to safety, trying to get her as close as possible to Zecora's Hut in the Everfree Forest. Before dying, Rarity dictated a memory orb message for Twilight Sparkle using Angel. Rarity urged Twilight Sparkle not to come looking for survivors in Canterlot, but that the Black Book hidden in her desk might have a spell to defeat the necromantic Pink Cloud. Rarity then extracted the memory from Angel Bunny and teleported the rabbit to Fluttershy. Post-War Two hundred years later, Littlepip found Rarity where she had died, the hoof of her skeleton still fused to the window in the Ministry of Peace Canterlot Hub. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ministries